Somethings Are Worth Fighting For
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred's a Junior in High School, and plans on making new friends this year, but with his homophobic dad that may become a harder thing than first anticipated.
1. Awesome New Kid

I sit on my couch next to my boyfriend as my dad screams his lungs off at us. Everytime he says a new word I cringe at its severity. My boyfriend notices and grabs my hand while draping his arm over my shoulders. This only pisses my dad off more and he grabs my arm trying to yank me away. My boyfriend lets me go and stands up getting in dad's face. He screams back at him and the argument becomes so much more heated. I stand up too, ready to interject but then dad raises his fist and punches him right in face and he falls to the ground.

"No!" I scream trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Alfred go to your room!" Dad shouts at me hand still clenched.

"I hate you!" I screamed back trying to run to my boyfriends side. Dad grabs my arm pulling me back and slapping the back of his hand across my face. He throws me to the ground and screams at me.

"Now!" I stare up at him as tears run down my stinging face and wonder, how everything went so far downhill.

~two months earlier~

"Alfred time for school!" Dad called opening the curtains letting in the sunlight. I groan and cover my face with my pillow trying to block it out. "Common Alfred, I made breakfast hurry up so you can eat." I shiver in disgust and feel myself begin to gag in thought of eating dad's breakfast.

"Why didn't Matt make it?" I asked throwing down my pillow.

"I let him sleep in for once, the boy needs to relax a little." I groan and lay on my stomach.

"I'm not hungry!"

"My cooking isn't that bad, now get dressed and eat." He began walking out of my room but grabbed the edge of my blanket and pulling it off leaving me exposed in my T and boxers.

"Dad!" I heard him chuckle as he shut my door and walked down the stairs. I groaned again and jumped out of bed to get some clothes. I picked up a pair of jeans off the floor and sniffed them, I began to cough and gag at the smell quickly throwing them to the floor.

"One week must be your limit." I spoke before going to grab a clean pair from my dresser. I slipped them on and a Captain America t-shirt before heading down stairs. I could smell the smoke before I even got close to the kitchen, it made me glad we got rid of the smoke alarms or else I would have such a headache. I walked in seeing dad put the still smoking pans in the sink and the plates of burnt whatever they used to be on the table. I ignored it and went to grab the cereal from the pantry.

"Alfred what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Making breakfast." I moved around him and set the cereal on the counter before grabbing a bowl.

"I already made breakfast, it's on the table." I pulled the milk from the fridge and placed it next to the cereal on the counter then went about making myself a bowl.

"I'd rather not die before my first day of school."

"Ha ha very funny, don't be wasteful."

"You were wasteful by trying to cook that."

"I did not waste it, you can eat it."

"Dude, Matt wouldn't want to eat that, and he all polite and stuff. Just let me make a bowl of cereal."

"Fine, more for me and Matthew then."

"Like he'll eat any." Dad ignored me and went upstairs to wake up Matt, I finished making my cereal and then made another bowl for Matt when he came down before sitting down at the table. Moments later dad comes downstairs followed by a sleepy Matt wearing polar bear pajamas.

"I made breakfast for you so you could sleep in this morning, it's on the table." I saw Matt wake up instantly and a terrified look spread across his face.

"Um...I uh…" He began to stutter looking for an excuse.

"No worries Matt I made another bowl of cereal by accident, you can have it." I called waving him over to the table. He sighed in relief and sat down happy to eat Cheerios.

"Fine fine, I tried you two can fend for yourself." Dad said throwing his arms up in defeat before going about cleaning up the burnt mess.  
"Dad, you could drop us in the middle of a radioactive ocean and the fish would be healthier to eat than what you murder in a pan." Matt tried to stop himself from giggling and I leaned back with my spoon in my mouth smirking.

"You act too much like your mother." Dad replied a distant look on his face and a sad smile. My smirk dropped and Matt stopped giggling, this was the first time dad talked about mom since she had passed. She died about a year ago in a car wreck, it was the fourth of July, me and Matt's birthday, and she was hit by a drunk driver. Me and Matt were in the car when it happened, on our way to meet dad back at the house when we were hit. Matt was the least hurt being in the back seat but me and mom got the worst of it. Mom's seat belt snapped sending her through the windshield and I smashed my head on the front dash just before the airbag deployed. I woke up in a hospital with Matt and dad at the bed, when I heard that mom didn't make it...I don't like to talk about it.

"S...Sorry boys, just hurry up and get ready for school." Dad stuttered before rushing out of the room. Me and Matt finished our cereal in silence and went our separate ways. Dad drove us to school and no one dared to speak, we just stared out our window watching the town pass by. When we stopped in front of the high school I hopped out and went on my way ignoring dad who called after me. Matt ran up and handed me a brown sack.

"Your lunch." With that he hurried off to find his locker. I held the bag tightly and walked on my way to my locker too. It was the first day of school so I had basically no books or supplies yet, I just threw my lunch in my locker and pulled out my schedual looking for my first class. Everything was a lot different than from the first two years of high school, there was a fire at the neighbouring high school meaning that my school now had to accommodate all the new students. Matt had his locker changed and apparently each class was going to be twice as big. I saw this as a great way to make a lot of new friends but Matt saw it as more people to ignore him. I headed up stairs looking for my first class and stepped in, I was a little early but that only meant I could sit where I chose. I sat in the front row seat closest to the door. I scanned the many math equations and motivational posters along the walls and as I did I didn't notice the math teacher walk in.

"Good morning." She spoke cheerily.

"Morning!" I replied matching her tone. She gave me a warm smile and proceeded to her desk. A few minutes passed as other kids began to fill in the class room. Few I knew and said hi to whereas others were strangers and ignored me. I studied all the knew faces, the other high school must have been very culturally diverse, I saw an asian come in and another walk down the hall, a few hispanics, I think a russian, two italians running down the hall following a tall muscular man, I deemed as german. I was so confused, mostly my school was made up of Americans and the occasional foreigner, it was gonna be kinda cool to meet all these different people. Just when I thought the class was too full another kid walked in and he was the strangest of the bunch. He had crimson red eyes and pure white hair, I've never seen anyone like that but instead of maybe being shy about his appearance he stutted in like a boss.

"The awesome me is here so no need to cry losers!" He called out with a heavy german accent. He's so full of himself though, I thought, but I always give someone a chance. He scanned the room with his red eyes before they landed on me. "Keseseseses I guess you get to sit next to the awesome me!" He laughed and took a seat next to me, glancing around I realized that all the other desks had been taken. I turned back to face him hand extended,

"Sup dude? I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero, who are you?" He continued to smirk and grasped my hand.

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Nice to meet ya! So I take it you're german."

"Prussian actually."  
"Um,"

"I have Prussian blood in me."

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever heard of Prussia."

"I'm sure you have but it was so awesome you had to forget."

"Okay? Anyway why is it that so many people from your school are from so many different places?"

"The school was really rich and was willing to help with language barriers, most out of country people would prefer to work with a teacher who can speak their native language. But then goddam Alistair caught the school on fire from smoking."

"How do you even manage that?"

"That kid can manage anything if destruction is the outcome. He was new at smoking and didn't know what to do, he got expelled and the school sued his family. I don't know where he is but he sure as hell isn't allowed at any school in this district."

"Damn."

"Yeah I actually liked that school, it was almost as awesome as me."

"Well at least you get to meet a crap ton of new people."

"Yeah, I can bestow my awesome upon them."

"Awesome!"

"Now you're getting it." The late bell rang and then the announcements kicked on. They just talked about how you should be in your first period class and a bunch of useless information for the freshman. Afterwards the teacher introduced herself and described how her class would be like and her policies. We were given papers for our parents to sign and by the end of it all the bell had rang. I stood up shoving the paper in my backpack.

"Guess you'll have to go on without the awesome me, better hope we have more classes together." He laughed loudly and walked out of the classroom. I just shook my head with a smile on my lips as he left. It was kind of cute though his 'I'm so awesome attitude.' I walked out of my classroom and searched around for my next class. Luckily all my classes seemed to be centered around each other except for a few outliers. I walked into my language arts class, the same teacher as last year, he thankfully continued into the next year with his students so he knew him already. I sat down in the same seat as last year, second seat in the third row. The teacher sat at his desk shuffling through some papers seeming very busy. I just leaned back in my seat placing my feet up on the desk.

"Feet off the desk Alfred." The teacher said not even looking up from his papers.

"You know me too well Mr. C." I took my feet down with a chuckle that Mr. C joined in.

"A bit too well." He went back to his papers and I watched as kids filed through the door, each one I already knew from last year. After class was over I headed down to the lunch room for my study hall, I had two throughout the day. When I showed up the teacher told me that for the first few days we could sit where ever we wanted. I just chose to sit by the window and stare out for a bit. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind in a headlock followed by a noogie.

"Did you miss the awesome me?!" A loud voice rang through my ears.

"Gilbert?" I asked prying off his arm.

"Who else is as awesome as me?" He laughed as he plopped down next to me. "And call me Gil, it's way more awesome."

"Alright sure." We began talking as other kids walked in sitting around the room. A few kids sat with us and by the time the bell rang we had five members. There was me, Gil, Matt, a Japanese boy named Kiku, and a girl named Elizabeta, she said we could call her Liz.

"So you guys knew each other from your old school?" I asked positioned between Gil and Matt with Liz and Kiku across from us.

"Hai, we were good friends." Kiku replied.

"Whoa dude was that Japanese?!"

"Uh...Hai."

"Dude that's cool, Gil say something in German!"

"Warum?"

"That's so cool!"

"Haven't you ever heard other languages?"

"Not in person, I've only ever heard French and Spanish. I take spanish and Matt takes French."

"Ez szép."

"Was that Hungarian?" I asked obviously butchering the name.

"Igen."

"We are gonna have a great time together." We spent the rest of the period talking and joking around trying to speak in different languages. When the bell rang we said goodbye and went on our way. The day continued on, I hadn't seen anyone from our table but I did meet some new people. Like this Russian kid who sat in the back of my science all creepy like, and this Chinese dude who tried to carry around a stuffed panda. Plus another German but he wasn't nearly as 'awesome' as Gil, but I think they were brothers. By the time lunch rolled around I had a grin spread from ear to ear, this had been the most exciting day of school ever. I sat at the same table I sat at for study hall with my bagged lunch and watched the stairs for anyone who I might know. There were a few familiar faces, but they had a girl clinging to their arm so I didn't bother to talk to them. I had lost so many good bros to girlfriends, I was starting to miss them. I saw Gil walk down the stairs with that other German I saw earlier and when he spotted me dragged him over.

"Alfred, meet mein Bruder!" Gil spoke pushing his larger brother forward.

"Sup dude?" I laughed giving his shoulder a small punch.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke back his voice obviously irritated.

"Dude you okay?" Before he could answer me a red head came running over towards us shouting,

"Luddy!" He pounced onto him clinging onto his arm. "Looks like we have the same lunch, that's amazing!" He spoke with an obvious italian accent. "Who's this?" He asked looking towards me, at least I think he did the guys eyes looked like they were closed.

"Alfred F. Jones, the hero at your service!"

"A hero? That's nice just like Luddy!"

"Huh?"

"Luddy's always saving my butt and protecting me against mean old bullies, right Luddy?"

"Ja."

"Let's eat, the awesome me has been out of this conversation for too long!"

"Bruder be polite."

"Nein, it's not awesome." We all sat down, Gil next to me and Ludwig and Feliciano, as I came to find out, sat across.

"Whatcha'll got for lunch?" I asked pouring out my brown sack.

"I brought pasta!" Feli spoke showing off his container.

"Me und mein bruder got werst, best thing out there." Gil answered.

"I like pasta better." Italy spoke beginning to eat. I looked through my contents with a bit of a sigh.

"I got a PB and J sandwich some chips and a Capri Sun. You guys have better food, I made this in like five minutes last night."

"Here, the awesome me will share his awesome food." Gil proclaimed stabbing a sausage with his fork and holding it up to my mouth. I was hesitant but eventually took a bite out of it. I felt the taste cover my toung and I knew my entire face lit up.

"Dude that tastes awesome!"

"Told you." He spoke putting a few of them on my paper bag.

"Dude you're the best." Gil looked at me wide eyed with a slight blush before turning his head.

"Of course I am, I am awesome after all." He began to stutter. I looked at him for a few more moments before turning towards my food. I grabbed my sandwich and took on half handing it to him.

"Here, only fair." He looked at it then with a less smug and more genuine smile took it.

"Danke." We began to eat talking about random things and getting to know each other further.

"So your dad's still in Germany?" I asked the brothers.

"Yeah, he has to finish up the year at his company before they'll transfer him over here, he sent us early to get situated. We've been in the states for about a year and a half." Gil answered me.

"Nice."

"What about your parents?"

"Well my dad works at an office, he is like a telemarketer or something I'm not sure."

"Und your mom?" I froze for a moment staring down at my half eaten sandwich trying to find a way to put it.

"Uh she's, not around anymore."

"Did she leave or_ leave_?" I was silent which must have told them which it was.

"Sorry to hear, how'd she go?"

"Car accident, on my birthday." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me towards it, I looked up confusedly at Gil.

"Oh well, no use dwelling on the past, let's get to the future und the awesome me!" He spoke loudly, and all though he was acting all cool I could tell he was sad for me. I finished my food as did the others and the whole time Gil wouldn't let me go. He did when the bell rang, he released me and gathered up both of our trash dumping it.

"See ya Al." He spoke a pat on my head before turning to leave.

"Yeah see ya." I watched him leave with a weird feeling in my chest. Brushing it off I went off to my next class.

When the bell rang for the final class to be over I stood up and did a big stretch before going to meet up with Matt. I saw him standing outside of the school waiting for me just as we did last year.

"Sup Matt." He jumped when I spoke not noticing me before. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing, just this kid I met today, he's really peculiar." Matt spoke quietly as always.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know I've just seen him, I didn't talk to him."

"Huh, well then." I started walking Matt following shortly behind. "I met this kid too, he's German but says he's Prussian, which I don't understand. But he's pretty cool, shared his lunch with me."

"Awww Al's got a boyfriend!"

"Matt!" I lunged at him which he side stepped away from and laughed.

"I like you better in school, you're more quiet!" Matt continued to laugh walking ahead of me. "Maybe I should find this kid you know and tell him you got a crush on him!"

"I do not! And don't say that to him he'll take it seriously! He flirts with anything that moves."

"Oh Womanizer! You know how to pick em Matt!"

"Shut up!" It was my turn to laugh at him now.

"Today's been a good day." I walked next to Matt smiling widely as we went home.

When we got home there was burning in the kitchen alerting us that dad was cooking. We looked at eachother for a moment before making a bolt for our rooms.

"Are you boys hungry?" Dad called up after us.

"No!" We screamed back before slamming our doors to escape the smoke.

"Guess I'm skipping dinner tonight." I spoke moving over to my bed reaching under the mattress. "Good thing I've got my stash!" I pulled out a hand full of candy bars and jumped up on the bed beginning to snack. I guess I must of fallen asleep because I didn't wake up until I heard light tapping on my door.

"Al?" I stirred awake and sleepily replied.

"Wha…?"

"Do you have any food?" It was Matt's voice and by the distress I could tell he was hungry and was on the verge of throwing up over whatever dad had made.

"Uh...ya…" I sleepily reached around with my hand to find what I hadn't eaten of my hand full and held it out for Matt.

"Thank you so much!" He ran forward snatching it from me and giving me a quick hug.

"No prob…"

"Night bro!"

"Night…" Again I passed out after he left.


	2. Just Lab Partners

When I woke up the next morning it was easier than the day before, dad didn't even have to come and get me, I was up before he could. Maybe for the first time in my life I was excited to go to school...nah. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal ready before sitting down and eating. Someone came down stairs and walked into the kitchen, it was dad and upon seeing me stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, uh morning Alfred." He spoke obviously shocked to see me awake already.

"Mornin' dad." I replied slurping down my milk.

"I'm going to start breakfast."

"Don't bother, Matt said he likes the cereal we've got, don't waste the food."

"Then I'll make myself breakfast." He stared at me for a few moments before moving to the stove. "So why are you up so early?" He finally asked.

"Dunno, just did."

"Alright, I guess then you'll have some extra time to get ready then." I inwardly laughed at how shocked and confused he was before walking up stairs to my room. I was ready quickly and had some time to spare. I knocked on Matt's bedroom door to see if he was decent, though I'd walk in anyway to watch him scream and get all red, once given the go a head I walked in.

"Sup Matt." I spoke hopping up on his bed. He was running a comb through his hair when I came in and was trying to do something about that one curley strand. "Dude that will never go away, I've excepted mine," I jestered up to Nantucket the single upward cowlick on my head, "I suggest you do too." He held it down with his hand and grabbed a can of hair spray.

"Don't you dare la…"

"Dude you're using girl's hair spray?!" I began to laugh so hard and I was clutching my sides. Matt threw a book at my head but I didn't stop my laughing.

"Shut up Al! I just wanna try with it down."

"Why, are you trying to impress that boy you met at school?" Matt went red and tried to turn away.

"N...no, Al why do you keep insisting that I'm gay? You know how dad is."

"Yeah I know, it sucks though, to go around in secret to love someone, too bad for you!"

"Al!" He chucked another book at me which I barely avoided. I began to laugh again and Matt was getting mad.

"Oh yeah, well why were you up so early? You want to get ready and perfect for your new boyfriend?" He started making kissy faces at me and I stopped laughing.

"As if Matt! Why do you have to go so far with things?!" He stopped and looked at me awestruck as I faked being hurt by his words. "I would never so much as think of making fun of you and your boyfriend and yet you suggest that I myself have one, I am disappointed in you Matthew."

"Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"Get the fuck out." I began to laugh and ran out of his room just as another book came whizzing towards my head. I walked downstairs to see dad at the door keys in hand putting on his coat.

"Hey dad." I spoke lifting my bookbag into my shoulders.

"Hello Alfred." He replied beginning to button up the coat.

"Dad it's still too hot for coats."

"Not when you're a british gentleman, I must always look presentable."

"We live in America dad, I don't think that's what woman here want."  
"On the contrair, that's exactly how I wooed your mother when she visited England, I was the most proper of them all, and that won me her." Twice, that's the second time he's mentioned mom, he's never done it before why now?

"Well there's not much like her anymore." I tried to look unaffected as I spoke and moved towards the stairs. "Matt let's go!" I yelled up.

"Coming!" I heard him call back. In a few moments Matt joined us with his book bag and we walked out the door. In the car I sat in the back with Matt and looked over at him, his curl was flat with the rest of his hair.

"Matt your curl's down!" I called to him.

"Yeah, I finally got it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride until we got there and said goodbye to dad. Me and Matt walked into the school until we came to the first intersection.

"Kay dude, see ya later!" I told him with a pat to the back.

"See ya." He replied before turning and walking down the hall. I started walking and looked back at him just in time to see his little curl pop back up. Stifling a laugh I walked to my first class. Gil was already there surprisingly, sitting in his seat from yesterday, feet on the table and arms behind his head.

"Hey dude!" I called walking over to sit next to him.

"Ah come back to the awesome me I see." He spoke with his apparent german accent.

"I kinda sit here."

"Excuses excuses, I know you were missing how awesome I am." I laughed a little causing him to frown,

"Whatever dude."

"You said it yourself that I am awesome!"

"I didn't say awesome though."

"You meant it."

"Sure." I turned away from him to get out my paper that I had dad sign and placed it on my desk. "Where's your paper?" I asked him.

"In the trash somewhere."

"You threw it out?"

"Ja, I don't want to agree to anything unless I want to. I can't promise to 'be respectful of others' so I won't." He read that quote straight from my paper and scoffed. "I am awesome so I will do anything I deem awesome, and that's not awesome."

"I just wanted the extra points."

"Not worth it." I looked down at my paper thinking that maybe I should toss mine out as well, but the thought of what dad would do if he found out made me just push it to the edge of the desk. I knew Gil was watching me but I was more concerned with my dad than looking cool to him. The bell rang and the announcements began. As class passed Gil and I didn't speak a word to each other, and when the bell rang again he got up and left without a word. I was a little worried that I had lost a new friend already but I'm not one to blindly follow people, if he can't except that then good riddance. I went into my Language Arts class and sat down at my desk silently.

"You're awfully quiet Alfred, something the matter?" Mr. C asked.

"Just tired Mr. C."

"Not used to waking up early yet I take it."

"Not yet." He chuckled and stood up from his desk heading towards his cabinets.

"Well I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

"What?" He opened the cabinet and pulled out a couple stacks of novels.

"We're starting a novel."

"What dude you can't do that! It's only the second day!"

"You know how I work Alfred." I groaned and leaned back in my chair, feeling back to my normal self. Class continued and then came along study hall. I walked in sitting at the same table as yesterday, I watched as people flooded in, then I found Gil. He looked at me for a second and turned away heading towards another table. It hurt a little to see him ignoring me when I wasn't even sure what the big deal is. After a while Matt sat down soon followed by Kiku, but I noticed Liz went to sit with Gil.

"Alfred-san." I was snapped out of my trance by Kiku.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied looking towards him.

"Do you know why Gilbert has moved? He usually stays in the same place."

"I don't know for sure. This morning he told me he threw away his paper that needed to be signed for math class and because I didn't throw mine out he started ignoring me.

"Oh that is what's wrong."

"What's the big deal?"

"Gilbert is one who becomes upset when others don't believe the same things he does. He's just pouting, I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"O...okay…"

"Just give him space."

"Alright."  
"Sad you can't be with your boyfriend?!" Matt teased. Kiku turned bright red in embarrassment, not sure why, and I in anger.

"Matt I will seriously kill you!" Matt laughed and leaned away from my hands that I was using to strangle him. When the bell rang I tried to find Gil but he disappeared so fast into the crowed, you would think an albino would be easy to spot. My only chance to see him was lunch. When lunch had finally rolled around my thoughts were concerned over my stomach more than Gil. I sat down at the same table as yesterday and waited to see if any of them would show up. Feli did first, he sat down across from me bouncing in excitement.

"Hey dude." I spoke to him, he smiled back and replied,

"Caio Alfred! I'm waiting for Luddy so we can eat with each other!"

"Cool." The next to arrive was Ludwig and he sat next to Feli.

"Mein bruder won't be joining us today."

"Why not Luddy?"

"He wouldn't say." I didn't provide any input and just stared down at my sandwhich.

The days that followed continued on just the same, Gil ignored and avoided me, if I saw him he would turn away from me and walk away. Any attempt I made to speak with him were met with a hand in the face or just him walking away. I started seeing him talking with Matt a lot, and when I asked him about it he said they were science partners. It seemed believable but something didn't seem right about it. Whenever Matt would talk Gil would blush or smile, it was cute but somehow made me angry. I've come to the conclusion that Matt and Gil are dating, they're always with each other and Gil acts like such a schoolgirl when he says something. It made me upset but I could forget about it and let Matt be happy, I just needed confirmation.

I walked up to Matt's bedroom and knocked on it, by this time it had been a full two weeks since Gil started avoiding me and a little over one week since he and Matt began talking. Matt called out that I could come in. He was sitting at his desk scribbling over some homework, phone close by.

"Hey dude?" I began walking closer.

"Yes Al?" He didn't look up from his worksheet and continued to write.

"I have a question about you and Gil." He paused for a moment then continued to write.

"What about us?"

"Are you two...dating?" He froze entirely and didn't continue writing this time.

"W...Why would you even ask that?!" He stuttered turning around in his chair.

"You two are always together and I see him all happy when you talk to him." Matt looked at me confused for a moment before he began to giggle, which became a laugh, then an all out hollar of laughter. "Hey what?! What's so funny?!"

"Oh god Al…"

"What?!" I felt my face get red as did his while he laughed. I waited at least a minute before his laughter began to die down.

"Let's just say me and him are just lab partners."

"Bull shit, I know your teacher and kids in her class, you're not doing labs yet!" His smile didn't break and he turned back around to his paper.

"Just lab partners Al." He chuckled a little and continued to do his paper. I was about to protest when his phone vibrated and illuminated a new text. Seizing the opportunity I swiped his phone looking at the text.

"Al! Give that back!" The text was from Gil with only three little words typed out. "Al seriously that's private!" _I love you_ is what it showed. I'm not sure why but I felt a pang in my heart that made my chest hurt and tears brim my eyes. I threw the phone on Matt's bed and began walking out. "Al…"

"Just lab partners." I spoke before shutting his door. I went into my room and locked the door throwing myself onto my bed. Dad was out and Matt was in his room, I figured I would be left alone. I don't know why I was so upset by all of this, I only knew him for a day before he avoided me. Though I knew a lot about him in that one day, he seemed like a really nice guy once you get past that ego but even with it I still liked him. Plus he was unique, both personality wise and physically, it's cute. No! I do not like him like that! He's just a kid I know, besides he's dating Matt and if dad found out he'd personally murder me. I shivered at my own thought. Even if he is cute and kinda handsome and really awesome...I don't like him like that! No way! But what if...my thought was cut off when I heard the doorbell ring repeatedly and several desperate knocks come from the door. I glanced at the clock, I'd been ranting for a good ten minutes somehow, I got up and went to open Matt's door, he had it locked meaning he expected me to get the door. I started to wipe my face clear of the tears I hadn't noticed I had shed, which isn't because of Gil, and went to open the door. Someone was still pounding on it madley and I was worried that someone was being chased down by a murderer or something, I hesitated for a second but quickly ripped open the door, I'll be this guy's hero! I opened the door while the other person was in mid swing to knock on the door again.

"Gil?" None other that Gilbert Beilschmidt stood on my porch looking extremely worried and scared.

"Alfred?!" He responded not believing it was me.

"Gil what are you…" He cut me off grabbing my face keeping my head in place.

"Listen Alfred, I love _you_! Ich liebe dich!" Before I could even process his words I felt a pair of lips crash into mine in a quick slightly sloppy kiss.


End file.
